Lily Evans and the Unanticipated Fawn
by AvaJane17
Summary: 1977, Lily and James have officially been dating since summer. However, young love leads them to a small Prongslet earlier than anticipated. Lily and James lead their last year at Hogwarts with Voldemort threatening the wizarding world, and a baby on the way. *HP AU if Harry had been born earlier, resulting in the survival of Lily and James Potter
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my second Harry Potter world fic (the first is** _ **An Unworthy Partner**_ **, which is a Fred/Hermione fic. It is not in any way connected to this new story). I've always loved reading Lily/James stories, but I find lots are too sad for my delicate demeanor** _ ***snort***_ **, or I don't agree with the way young!Marauders or young!Lily is depicted. So, I'm trying this, and I hope I do my mind baby justice.**

 **The timeline is completely written for this story, however, the chapters are not. This means I cannot and will not have a posting schedule. That's never worked for me, and always ends up disappointing people ( and myself) when I can't post on time. Instead, I write as much as I can, and post when I feel it's the right time to.**

 **This is really too long, so, on with the story, yeah?**

 _ **I do not own Harry Potter, or the world this story lives in.**_

.:* * * *:.

LILY EVANS and the UNANTICIPATED FAWN

… *** …

 _September, 1977_

… *** …

Platform 9¾ was bursting with excitable first years and their nervous parents, muggle or otherwise, effectively clogging every passageway possible to the Hogwarts Express. Lily Evans took one little jump in place, as if the small glance of the train would allow her to magically move through the crowds.

"Lily, dear, we have to drop Petunia off for tea with Mrs. Dursley." Lily's mother pitched in just behind her, Lily's school trunk tucked next to her feet. The fiery haired girl spins around, her small rucksack bumping against her back. Mild annoyance flits through her mind, but she brushes it off, quite used to Petunia demanding their parents attention; especially if they were ignoring her in favour of anything magical.

"It's alright mum, I thought I saw Marlene near the engine. I'll be fine, and I'll see you and dad at Christmas." Her mother nods, leaving a quick kiss to her daughter's cheek before waving her off, following a small group of parents that were leaving. Lily watches her go before turning back around, no longer concerned with trying to keep track of her luggage as well as her mother. Hefting the trunk up on one end, Lily took the thick leather handle and begins to tug it along, pushing her way as politely as possible through the crowd. Only a few steps away from an entrance, Lily was about to lift the trunk up when a loud shout rang over the crowd, shocking her enough to drop the heavy box, just barely missing her toes.

"EVANS!"

The crown quite literally _parted_ — second to sixth years moved over like it was choreographed, while parents hustled their small first year children back to allow the two boisterous young men to pass them by. Lily could only roll her eyes, and try to hide a small smile as James Potter led Sirius Black through the sea of people towards her.

"You could act like a normal person, and politely ask people to shove over, Potter." Lily says as soon as James is within earshot. Sirius gives her a grin over his mate's shoulder, shooting her a quick thumbs up as well. Oblivious to this deceit from his friend, James grins crookedly, and leans over onto Lily's trunk, batting his eyelashes up at her.

"But I couldn't wait any longer to reach your side, my dear." Lily now really rolls her eyes, and kicks her luggage out from underneath her cheesy boyfriend. The continual use of deer related jokes had already caused her to go numb to the humor over the summer.

"Make yourself useful, _dear,_ and help me with this thing. I think Tunie might have packed it with bricks." Lily took a step back as James stepped up, lifting the trunk up with Sirius assisting with the end of it, both boys able to push it in with one hard shove.

"Petunia actually touched your stuff?" James asks curiously, wondering if Lily's sister had turned over a new leaf.

Lily just shook her head, sighing lightly, "Of course not. Just a figure of speech, I guess."

Sirius gives her a pitying look, aware of how family troubles could affect someone. James, well adept at curing family woes, bundles Lily up into his side, his arm wound over her shoulders, "Never mind her, Lils, the Marauders and I are your family. Who needs sisters?"

Barking out a laugh, Sirius swings his arm up to hug Lily from the other side, "That's right Evans, we'll be your sisters instead."

James wrinkles his nose at Sirius over Lily's head, "That's not quite what I meant, Padfoot."

"Right," Sirius drags out, offering the both of them an over exaggerated wink, "anywho, I think I saw Mar somewhere. I'll see you two on the train. Don't wait up!" Sirius announces over his shoulder, as if Marlene would even allow him two inches near her, let alone cause a hold up for the train.

"Such class." Lily says, watching Sirius disappear into the crowd of people once more. James just shakes his head before turning to face her, and leans down, giving her a soft kiss.

"Hello,"

Lily giggles, ignoring the tiny part inside of her head that gags over _giggling_ , "Hello."

"I missed you,"

"You saw me last week."

"Having tea with my parents doesn't count, I couldn't kiss you once. I could barely hold your hand without my mother glaring at me." James kisses her once more, this time on her temple as he begins to instead lead them onto the train car.

Lily lets his waist go in order to hop up the steps, and waits for James to do the same before moving down the corridor, "She just wanted you to be polite."

"Or she's scared I'll lose you to some dumb comment or movement, and doesn't want you to leave."

Lily nods sagely, "As she should be, I'm perfect."

James grins widely, his left cheek dimpling, "And much too good for me,"

Lily winks up at him, just before turning into the Marauders compartment, "And don't you forget it, Potter."

Watching Lily disappear through the doorway, James listens to Moony and Wormtail greet his new girlfriend happily, his grin becoming impossibly bigger. "Never, Evans," he whispers to himself before swinging into the compartment, greeting his friends.

.:* * * *:.

The four friends chatted casually, waiting until the train was almost completely filled with all the Hogwarts student body. Once Sirius arrived (clothes creased and a sappy grin on his face), Lily popped up out of her seat.

"Alright, let's go, Potter." James looks up at her in confusion, looking around the compartment like he had lost something.

"Come again?"

"We need to go and instruct the Prefects on patrol."

James sinks into his seat, "Do we really have to? Can't the sixth year Prefects manage it on their own? They're smart, or, at least the Gryffindor boy is."

"Fancy that, a smart male Gryffindor," Lily rolls her eyes, "Present company excluded, sorry Remus, Peter."

"Oi!" James and Sirius pipe up, the latter now shaken out of his horny haze.

Lily rolls her eyes again, "James, we need to go, tell them what to do, and then we'll come straight back."

James pretended to roll it around in his mind, as if he had any choice in the matter, before heaving himself up, and following Lily out the door, mumbling to himself the whole while. Watching them leave, Remus shakes his head before sinking back into the book he had previously been reading.

"I give him two weeks before Lily smacks him for some idiot comment." Remus pipes up from behind the pages. Sirius eyes him up, gray eyes flicking towards the door.

"Three, but she also ignores him for a full day." Remus nods, accepting the challenge silently.

Peter smiles, bouncing once in his seat, "I think she'll threaten a break up instead of ignoring him. It'll push his buttons, and we all know she's too good at that." Sirius and Remus nod, all three silently taking one another's bets.

.:* * * *:.

"Everyone has their schedules? Good, dismissed. We'll see you at Hogwarts." Lily announces to the car filled with the Prefects. James twiddles his thumbs, kicking at the air waiting very impatiently for everyone to leave. The last Hufflepuff (Pitson, or Porter something) closed the sliding door behind her, leaving Lily and James alone in the compartment.

"That was much longer than you insinuated, Miss Evans." James grumbles, pointedly ignoring the whispery laugh that escapes her.

"You've been to these meeting before, James. You knew exactly what was coming. And you're welcome for planning this all on my own, by the way."

James slides off the table he had been perched on for the whole meeting, and saunters over to Lily's side, "You would have redone it if I had tried to." whispering into Lily's ear always gets him a shiver, and she can't stop herself from arching into his arms.

"That's beside the point,"

"Hmm," James hums, nuzzling his nose along her ear, listening to her breathing hitch.

"And," Lily stutters out, refusing to let the matter go no matter how wonderful James' lips felt on her neck, "S-sirius would have slipped in some line to make me look dumb."

"More than likely," James says, now fully invested in keeping his beautiful girlfriend exactly where he had her, thumbs tracing her hips, and lips busy with her earlobe. Lily allowed the moment to go on, too blissfully happy to try and pull herself away.

James hummed, resting his chin in the crook on her next, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Have I told you how happy I am you agreed to go out with me?"

Lily grins at the wall across from them, turning around his James' arms to face him, lacing her arms over his shoulders to play with his hair, "Yes, but I don't mind hearing it again. I makes me happy too."

James gave her a wonderfully sappy smile, and they shared another soft kiss, melting into one another.

.:* * * *:.

After a less than spectacular Sorting, Lily leaned against the Gryffindor table with a groan, holding her full stomach.

"I don't understand how you always pack away so much food at the first meal. You always complain the rest of the night anyways." Marlene McKinnon smirked, propping her hand up on her chin as she watched one of her best friends mumble into the empty placemat in front of her.

"I don't blame you Lils, Dumbledore always goes all out. But you really think you would learn your lesson after seven years." Alice piped up as well, swirling the last of her whipped cream topped cocoa in its mug.

Lily turned her head, feebly glaring at her two best friends, who apparently had no pity for her bad decision, "But it's the last year, I couldn't _not_ do it fo my last year."

Marlene rolls her eyes, but smiles fondly at her friend, "Alright, but you can explain to Potter later why you can't shag without puking."

Lily went a bit red, but brushed off the comment. She and James had only been dating since the end of last school year, and while they hadn't taken long to really fall in love, Lily was glad James was so gentlemanly and cautious when it came to actually shagging. They'd both decided nothing more would happen until they were completely comfortable, and ready when the time came.

"Oh, speaking of," Alice says in her quiet mousy voice, just as James walks up to the trio of girls. Smiling charmingly, James seats himself next to his girlfriend, giving her friends a friendly hello.

James finally seems to realize Lily is in pain (self inflicted it may have been), and leans into her shoulder, trying to see her face through her hair, "Lily? What are you doing?"

Lily moans a bit, rolling her head over to face him, her nose seemingly permanently wrinkled in distaste, "I think I'm dying."

James looks a little alarmed before realization flashes through his eyes, and his wide smirk replaces his frown, "Is that so? Death by pumpkin pie does have a nice ring to it."

"It was treacle tart." Lily mumbles into the table again, muffling what she says, though James nods along like she had made perfect sense.

"Sorry, how could I forget."

"Merlin Evans, who spiked your drink?" Sirius popped up next to Marlene, invading the girl's personal space. And while she shifted the boy over like he was bothering her, everyone knew Marlene wouldn't wait much longer than turning the corner out of the Great Hall before dragging Sirius away for a snog.

James shoves at Lily's shoulder, forcing her to sit up, still groaning and clutching her overfilled belly, but leans into James' side, using him to support herself in a proper seated position. Once situated, Lily glares at Sirius before she notices there's still one small tart left in the centre of the table. Eyes wide, she stares at it for a moment, eyes flickering up to meet Marlene's before flitting back down to look at the treacle filled delicacy.

"No." Marlene says, shaking her head at her friend. Lily pulls her puppy dog eyes at the girl across from her, causing a coughing laugh to escape Sirius.

"But I know it's so _tasty_!"

"You are really going to explode, Lils."

"I'll give you a Galleon, Evans." Sirius pipes up and receives a sharp elbow from Marlene, and an added scowl for his unhelpful input.

"You're not helping. Lily, look away from the tart."

Lily met her friends eye, inching her hand over the table, fingers slowing grasping at the tart. Marlene shook her head, glaring playfully, already knowing full well her best friend would not back down now in the face of Sirius Black. Without looking away from Sirius's smirk, Lily shoved the tart into her mouth, happily chewing her last treat.

"Mphew yew Fmiriuph."

"What was that, love?" Sirius asks, smirking at Lily as she leans back in her seat, now contently stuffed.

"I don't think it's something to be said around such young ears, Padfoot." James pipes up, unable to look away from his girlfriend. Sirius rolls his eyes at his mate, and makes to stand up and leave the Hall. Marlene begins to stand as well, pointedly ignoring Alice's knowing look.

"Stop drooling Prongs, or Lily will think you have a food fetish." Sirius leaves with a cheery wave, ignoring the thrown pieces of leftover food from both James and Lily.

Lily sighs and turns to continue talking to Alice, when a warm hand comes down to rest on her shoulder. Turning in her seat, Lily notices the opposite hand of their Headmaster has also landed on James' shoulder. Dumbledore stands behind them, smiling down at the remaining trio of students. His eyes were twinkling, something Lily had always loved about the mysterious Headmaster, as it always gave him a more magical air; especially to a small eleven year old girl who had just learned she was a witch.

"Good evening, did you enjoy the feast?" Dumbledore rumbles, his voice carrying a hidden, giddy tone. Lily blushes, feeling like her teacher was well aware of just how much she enjoyed tonight's food.

"Of course Professor, just as good as the last six years." James says, covering for Lily's small bout of silence. Dumbledore beams down at them, nodding sagely, as if he had created the whole meal. And who knows, perhaps he really had. Lily had a few questions about just how much Dumbledore did for his school.

"Wonderful, very good. Now, Miss Evans, Mr Potter, would it be too much to ask my Head Boy and Girl to meet with me in my office before they turn in for the night. I have a few things from the other professors to go over with you before night patrols begin tomorrow night." Dumbledore released their shoulders, and waited for them both to nod in agreement before he spun around gracefully, and began drifting out of the Hall and towards his office.

Lily stood up, with only a bit of help from James, and waved good night to Alice as they walked away after their Headmaster, hand in hand. A few people still left in the Hall followed their Heads with interest, their robe covered hands seeming to become a heated point of discussion for the students of Hogwarts. Once the two were out in the corridors, Dumbledore waiting just outside the door for them, the old professor chuckled, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"I see my meddling may have come a year too late, if the student body's rumours are indeed true." Dumbledore smiles, his long beard swaying as he chuckles silently.

James gives the professor a confused look, "Meddling, sir?"

"Yes, I believe myself and Professor Flitwick owe Professor McGonagall five galleons. She truly believed the two of you had begun dating last term, however, I thought you still needed a bit of a push. I see I was wrong. This way." And he spun around, continuing to move casually towards the corridor his office door stood.

Lily and James stood shocked, staring after their teacher as he whistled joyfully down the bare halls of Hogwarts, as if he hadn't just dropped a huge bomb on their heads. James looked over and down at Lily, seeing she was shocked but trying not to laugh after their teacher.

"I was wondering how you managed to nab Head Boy over MacPherson in Hufflepuff."

James gave her a gasp of shock, his hand going up to clutch at his heart, "Lily pad, how could you doubt me so?"

Lily gave him a droll look, and began dragging him with her after their Headmaster, "Never call me that again."

James just shrugged, unconcerned at being shot down, "I'm working on it."

Lily hides her grin, and continues to pull James along with her until he matches her quick pace, and they catch up with Dumbledore enough to only be a few steps away when they arrive at the griffin statue. Both Gryffindors stay well back, aware of just how the magical door opens suddenly. Lily from her previous stint as a Prefect, and James from backlash of many a prank over his last seven years at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore seems to sense they are behind him, "Fizzy Wizzy."

James chuckles at the unorthodox password choice, but leads Lily up behind Dumbledore into the round office space.

"What was it you needed us to hear, Professor?" Lily asked politely, releasing James' hand in lieu of taking one of the seats facing Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore took his own seat, leaning forward onto the desk surface.

"Mr Potter, please take a seat as well."

"Sure, sir," James quips, but is silently upset to miss the chance to play with the gadgets in the huge office.

"Now, I need to tell the both of you, now that we are safely alone, that I've led you here under false pretence."

Lily frowns at him, unsure what he means. Dumbledore waits patiently, allowing a moment for any disagreeance. However, even James is silent, curious enough to wait.

"I may be in need of the resources you two have available to you, as Heads of Hogwarts."

"Are these 'resources' educational? Or otherwise?" Lily asks, but Dumbledore only inclines his head, neither disagreeing or agreeing.

"Allow me to be more clear; You both are aware of the threat shadowing our world?"

"Voldemort." James says bluntly, causing Lily to shiver, and Dumbledore to give him a stern look, but does not reprimand him.

"Yes Mr Potter, and I'm afraid his sway over many of the pure-blood wizarding families has become stronger over the summer." James' glare became darker, making Dumbledore back track, "There has been an accounted for three murders of known muggle born witches and wizards in the past month."

Lily's jaw dropped, while James' clenched, his fists pressed hard against his thighs. That was the most accelerated number of deathly hate-crimes to date.

"What's being done?" Lily asked, the first to collect herself.

Dumbledore gestured to the three of them vaguely, "This. I've asked you here as a sign of partnership, and invitation to join me and a small group of rebels, working towards stopping the Dark lord from raising, and causing such destruction in the population."

Lily was silent, trying to understand what was being offered to her. James on the other hand looked tensed and ready to jump into battle as soon as possible, a true Gryffindor through and through, "I've never heard of this group before."

"That's because I am personally forming it, and am only asking the most trusted, brave people I know to join me."

Lily only felt a small burst of pride, knowing she had been one of the chosen by Dumbledore himself, and that meant a lot to her.

"What is this group called?" James continued asking, for once taking the lead in questioning, able to collect his thoughts quicker than Lily in this situation. Dumbledore leans back in his chair, steepled fingers underneath his chin in thought, watching the two young students seated before him. Finally, he lifts his chin, not looking away from either student.

"I've dubbed it the Order of the Phoenix."

.:* * * *:.

 **A/N: I. Am. In. Love. I've never been able to type anything Jily (James/Lily) without it sounding forced or repetitive. I'm loving this, and I really hope you are too! Please let me know, either through PM or review, how this story sounds to you, and if you'd like to see more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There was a pretty good turnout, I think, when I posted this new story. I'm glad I had people tell me the liked it! I do want to mention, this so my second story on the go, and therefore won't be updated as often.**

.:* * * *:.

LILY EVANS and the UNANTICIPATED FAWN

Chapter 2

… *** …

 _September, 1977_

… *** …

As studious as Lily was, she had always found History of Magic class boring. Professor Binns had been droning on from the previous class, not stopping or even realizing the seventh years had arrived, still describing some barmy war between two drunken wizards they'd learned about in fourth year. Still, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws took their seats and books, and immediately most of the class drifted off into sleep. The Marauders were all asleep in their chairs, bar Remus, who couldn't seem to fit his lanky body comfortably enough to doze off. Marleen, who was seated beside Lily, was currently drooling on Lily's shoulder.

It was another twenty minutes until the tone went off, signalling the end of class, and Professor Binns looked up, his ghostly face looking confused for a moment, "Oh, when did you all get here? Never mind, please open your books to the Battle of —"

"Sorry Professor, class has just finished." One of the Ravenclaws seated near the front of the room said, packing his bag and turning to leave with the rest of the class. Professor Binns still looked confused, but his features cleared and he waved them off, blissfully drifting off to wherever he went to between classes.

Lily left the classroom as quickly as she could, catching up to the sleepy Marleen, who was currently being harassed by Sirius.

"Come on, McKinnon, one Hogsmeade weekend?" Sirius skipped in front of her, his wide grin stretched so far he looked like a wolf.

Marleen gives Sirius a droll look, hiking her bag strap up her shoulder, "Black, the last time I went with you to Hogsmeade, you left me in Honeydukes while you showed off to a Hufflepuff seventh year in Zonkos."

Peter muffled a snort, receiving a sharp elbow to his side from Sirius. Remus pointedly ignores the ordeal, while James comes up next to Lily, draping his arm around her waist, "In his defense, Pad's was distracting you so I could sneak Evans away." James grins at Marleen, giving Lily a kiss to the side of her hair.

Lily leans away, "Is that why Peter and Remus were out in the snow the whole time? They were your lookouts?" James flounders, but Lily smacks at his shoulder, well aware that was exactly what had happened.

The group of Gryffindors continue down the halls, towards their next classes. The boys split up; James, Sirius and Remus going to Potions, while Peter had decided to skip Potions this year, and had a free period. Lily had Potions as well, so stopped to say goodbye to Marleen before leaving her friend's side. Marleen snatched Lily's robe sleeve before she could say anything, ducking her head down to whisper so as not to be overheard by the Marauders.

"So, you and James are pretty tight. Just how much did you two see each other over summer hols?" Marleen wiggles her eyebrows at her friend, delighting in the red blush Lily shows on her cheeks.

"We only made it official in June…" Lily whispers fiercely, uncomfortable with having this conversation with the boys a few feet away.

Marleen grins, "Right, so lots of time to get busy when your sister's taking up your parent's attention."

"Mar!" Lily squeals, trying to smack her hand over Marleen's mouth, but the other girl skips back laughing, heading away from the group with a jolly wave at Lily. Face burning, Lily turns around and begins heading off to Potions, ignoring the snickering from Sirius.

James skips around his mates, taking Lily's hand in his, swinging it carelessly between them. They were receiving quite a few looks from younger school mates, a few girls were spotted by Lily whispering excitedly to one another.

"Potter, you're becoming a spectacle." Lily scolds him, but can't bring herself to pull their hands apart.

James grins at her, wagging his eyebrows at her, leading Sirius to pipe up, "The only thing left to do is have a good snog in the corridors. That'll stop all the chin-wagging." Lily leans back to give Sirius a good smack on the shoulder. Unfortunately, this happens just as Professor Slughorn turns the corner, about to enter the Potions dungeon classroom.

"Miss Evans!" his exclamation jolts Lily, her hair whipping around her face as she faces her teacher. The portly man had always had a bit of a soft spot for her, encouraged by her wonderful capabilities in his class 'even though she was a muggle-born witch'.

"Professor! I—" Lily stuttered to explain herself, redness spreading over her cheeks for the second time within the hour. Sirius was chortling behind his hands, James was chuffed next to her, grinning madly at their teacher, while Remus had casually stepped back, as if to distance himself from the coming retribution.

"I'm very looking forward to this coming year, m'dear. I've decided to start up our annual Christmas party plans earlier this year. I'm going out to the Americas over the holidays, and can't possibly be here to host. What do you think, m'dear? Shall we fancy a meeting for Halloween?

"Oh! Er, yes sir, that sounds splendid." Lily says quickly, beaming a smile at the kind professor, hoping it doesn't look as forced as it feels.

"Wonderful news! Well, shall we begin class, Miss Evans?" Slughorn gestures for Lily to step inside. Lily ducks her head in, stopped by James jumping in front of her to hold the door open. Giving him a little smile, Lily steps in with Sirius curtseying at James before rushing in after her, before the door can be closed on his toes. Professor Slughorn watches the boys trail in, his head quirked to the side as it's prone to do so when puzzled, waiting until Mr. Lupin had walked in as well before following in last.

…***...

The rest of the day dragged on, eventually leaving Lily alone after lunch once the boys had gone off to their next classes, and Lily to her free period. She'd set up camp in the library, in a dusty old corner no one seemed to remember when it came to book collecting. The table she sat at had piles of books towering higher than was safe, but it created a cozy spot where the light could only reach her from between the cracks of book piles. The windows couldn't distract her, nor could a passerby notice her and try to start conversation.

Her head was bowed over her work, and lowered with each passing hour she sat there, the afternoon sun threatening to dip into evening. Without noticing, Lily missed her last class of the day — Care of Magical Creatures — as well as dinner in the Great Hall. Her work had begun to spread across the whole table, essays and other scrolls tossed about in a messy organization.

Lily barely moved this whole time, giving good reason to why she jumped so high when James came over, placing his hand over her hand, stopping her quill.

"Merlin! Announce yourself!" Lily slapped at his hand, stopping herself from chucking the ink filled quill at his head.

James chuckled, dragging a chair over to sit next to her, his knees bumping against the side of her leg, "I did, twice."

"Oh," Lily brushes her hair over her shoulder, trying not to get embarrassed by her lack of perception. James grins, leaning in to leave a kiss to the apple of her cheek.

"You've been in here for hours, my dear." James says lowly, still near her cheek. Huffing, Lily sits back in her chair, her eyes burning in frustration and stress. James gives her a startled look, "Lils, I didn't mean that to come off like I was taking the mick."

"I know, I'm just," a sob got stuck in her throat, but she forced it down, "I feel like I'm so behind in everything, and it's only the end of September."

"Lily," James coos, leaning into her to collect her in his arms, giving her a massive bear hug. Lily sunk into his arms, feeling silly but needing this from him. "Love, maybe it would be a good idea to talk to McGonagall, see if she could help you. Maybe she'll let up with some of the workload."

Lily sniffles, nodding into his shoulder, though she doesn't think McGonagall would do that. But it was nice for James to try and fix the problem for her, "I really do hate this library." Eyes dry, Lily pushed herself up from James, giving one last sniffle, rubbing at her eyes. James smiles gently, helping wipe the last tear track from her cheek.

"I've got an idea," James says as he begins to shovel Lily's things into her rucksack, "Sirius and I are heading out to the Quidditch pitch. Why don't you come out and sit in the fresh air? It'll be a nice difference from hours in this stuffy place."

Lily purses her lips, but nods soon after, agreeing she had been breathing in book dust for too long. They each grabbed a few books, James waving his wand at them to have them return themselves to their rightful spots in the stacks. As much as Lily may despise the place sometimes, she hated clutter more. Once they left the library they began walking to the Gryffindor common room to collect their things, when Lily grabbed James' arm, stopping him in the corridor.

"Wait, where are Remus and Peter right now?"

Names gave her a confused look,"Er, I think they're in the common room."

"Ok, good," Lily began walking faster, dragging James behind her with her grip on his elbow not letting go. They reached the Fat Lady's portrait quicker than a usual stroll from the library would take. Lily practically spat the password — "Pig feet" — in her rush, stumbling over the portrait hole. The few students lounging in the room turned to see who was making such a ruckus. When they spotted Lily Evans, pulling a befuddled James Potter along with her, most turned back to their books or friends, but there were quite a number of nosy watchers, their eyes following the infamous couple of Gryffindor. Of the many heads turned towards them, Remus and Peter were not among them.

"I thought you said they'd be here?" Lily asked, but James could only shrug. They _were_ meant to be here; Peter needed Remus to help him with his Defense homework. "Maybe they're in the dorm room."

James could only smile and be taken along on the ride, being dragged up the stairs by Lily towards the room he and the Marauders shared. Neither noticed the noise of chattering following them up the stairs, the gossip immediately starting up once their Heads disappeared up the same stairway.

Lily burst through the seventh year boys dorm room door, startling peter so badly the portly boy squeaked, falling off the end of his bed. Remus roared with laughter, clutching his belly as he, James and Lily watched Peter scuttle up from the floor.

"I'm sorry Peter, didn't mean to startle you." Lily apologized, but Peter's face only went red in embarrassment.

"Y-you didn't. D-don't worry, Evans." Peter stuttered out, but kept his shoulders straight and his nose up. James chuckled, clapping Peter on the shoulder as he moved past him.

"Sure she didn't, Pete. Moony, do you know know where my extra scarf is?" James asked in passing, already digging through his trunk. Remus winked over at Lily, who had by now taken a seat on the corner of Sirius's bed.

"I think I saw Padfoot with it." James freezes, looking over his shoulder at Remus. Seeing his friend was not joking, James leapt over Remus's bed, landing next to the one Lily sat on. She watched with a cocked brow as her boyfriend tossed open Sirius' trunk, riffling through his possessions, occasionally throwing something over his shoulder.

"James, what do you think you're doing exactly?" Lily finally asked, just as James found what he was looking for, thrusting it in the air with a loud crow of delight.

"This, my dear sweet Lily, is the proof I needed to finally show my mother that _I'm_ not the one who eats all her sweets." James threw what now looked like his bundled scarf onto Sirius's bed, upending it to reveal the mess within. Hundreds of sweeties wrappers unfolded themselves, spilling out of the folded scarf and onto the red bedspread.

Everyone stared, except for Remus, who smirked over their shoulders. James let out a loud whoop, and bolted out of the room. Lily stared after him before looking back at Remus in complete bewilderment.

"James has been trying to find his candy since we arrived. He's been blaming Sirius since day one." Remus was still grinning, giving Lily the idea he knew something the others didn't.

"Ok… and this proves it then?" Lily asks dumbly, still not catching on.

"It does… at least, it proves James is gullible enough to realize that wasn't Sirius's trunk." Remus grins wider. Lily looks at him in astonishment, looking at the trunk next to Sirius's bed. She squints at it, suddenly realizing the initials are completely wrong.

"Remus! You switched your trunks just to blame your friend?" Lily burst out, unsure if she should laugh or yell, only really wanting to congratulate her friend. Peter's laughter chatters through the room, Remus's grin not leaving his face.

"He deserved it. Git wouldn't return my Defense homework."

Lily only laughed, standing from the bed feeling lighter than she had all day. Laughing with the Gryffindor Marauders always helped. "Come on you two, James and Sirius are going to the Quidditch pitch to fly around. Care to join me? I'm going to enjoy the fresh air in the stands."

Remus agreed immediately, grabbing his own scarf and another holey sweatshirt, layering it over the two he already wore. Peter fidgeted a moment, looking longingly at his chest for some reason, but agreed to tag along before either Lily or Remus could question him. The trio went down the staircase together, Lily striking up conversation with Remus about their Charms work, while Peter followed behind. They landed in the common room, not noticing all the curious looks from everyone there, walking past them all and stepping out of the portrait hole. Peter however _had_ noticed the attention, giving the common room one last nervous look before closing the portrait behind them.

Their travels to the Quidditch pitch took about ten minutes, after avoiding a ghost in the halls, and getting stuck on one of the moving staircases, Lily, Remus and Peter were outside and on their way. From their position, they could spot two shadowy figures zipping up and down along the pitch.

"Seems Prongs has forgiven our resident filcher. Suppose he's already planned a retaliating prank?" Remus asked casually, his smirk much more resigned than it had been in the dorm room. Lily rolls her eyes but does not disagree with the sentiment. James and Sirius were as close as brothers, acting more like siblings than Lily ever had with her sister. The idea of them pranking one another was not an uncommon occurrence for the boys, and would more than likely happen within the week.

They reached the Quidditch pitch as James swooped down to collect the falling Quaffle Sirius had chucked through the opposing rings. Peter cheered the catch, catching James and Sirius' attention. Both boys swooped over them as they reached the peak of the lower level stands, seating themselves into a corner to hide from the nipping wind. James dismounted his broom, stepping over the wall in front of the first row of seats, making his way up to the group. Sirius took another lap first before coming to join them.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Lily asked pleasantly, smiling when James swooped down to place a kiss to her lips. Sirius chose this moment to come up behind them, pretending to gag at the show.

"Very much. Cold?" James asked, seeing Lily's hands stuffed into her coats pockets. Lily shrugs, but James tugs her hands out and slips his flying gloves over her fingers.

"Well that's not very smart, what are you going to do when your fingers fall off on your broom?" Lily mutters, but appreciates the effort.

"I've already put a Warming charm on the handle; the gloves were becoming a hindrance." 

Lily snorts indelicately, "Don't let your mother hear that, she spent a fortune on these silly gloves." James sticks his tongue out at her childishly, retracting it when Sirius lunges forward as if to yank it out of his mouth. This results in a small tussle between the boys, only broken by Peter's small screech of pain when they elbow him in the gut.

"Alright you two, are you still flying around?" Remus says, sounding very parental in his weary underhanded way of making his friends leave. Sirius nods, prodding James to the broom hovering over the stands. James gives Lily a look that she takes as a pout, but she waves him away, knowing he really does want to fly around more.

The boys mount their brooms, taking a few warm up laps before Sirius picks up the Quaffle again, and they beginning playing a small one-on-one game. Lily sighs, leaning back into her seat and removing the book she'd stuffed into her pocket. Tapping it with her wand, the book grow back to its normal size, and she continues reading, sticking her wand into the bun in her hair. Remus slouches down, continuing his conversation from earlier with Peter, who was having trouble multitasking between Remus and watching the brooms zipping over their heads.

It's another hour before James calls it quits, landing on the pitch with his broom in his hands, with Sirius not far behind them. They disappear to replace their brooms in the cupboard, joining the three in the stands once they've cleaned themselves up. Lily closes and shrinks her book, replacing it in her pocket and slipping her wand into the same spot. James takes the spot next to Lily, leaning into her until she lifts her arm, allowing him to lay his head on her lap. Sirius tries the same with Remus, but is shoved to the floor with a large grin, barking out a laugh.

"So, now that we're out of earshot…" Peter suddenly brings up, and everyone gives him looks varying from confused to intrigued, "what did the Headmaster want with you two last week at the feast?"

Lily looks down at James, unsure what he'd already told the boys. James looks back up at her, his eyes boring into hers. Lily realizes he must have kept quiet, and a small burst of pride erupts in her chest. Her boy was the loyalist of them all; if Dumbledore told them to stay silent he would — unless Lily wanted to say something. She gives him a small nod, but speaks for herself, "Dumbledore wanted to speak with us about a new initiative he wants to start."

"Like what? A cheerleading team?" Sirius grins, "those muggles I tell ya, they know how to do some things right."

"No, Padfoot, shut it and listen." Remus smacks at Sirius's head, landing a solid slap to his ear, "go on Lily."

Lily bites her lip, unsure what she should be revealing. James continues for her, taking the responsibility onto himself, "It's not a Hogwarts task." The rest of the Marauders look at them more seriously now, Sirius sitting up from the ground.

"What's that mean?" Sirius asks, his brow lowering.

"He's asked up to join this _team_ he's making, rebels that want to diminish the 'Dark Lord'," James spat the pseudonym, "he's asked us to join, and we think he's hoping to use us as swaying factor over students as the Heads."

"Perhaps to keep them safe?" Remus asks, his focus so strong Lily thinks she sees a flash of yellow take over his eyes, but she blinks it away.

"We're not entirely sure. Dumbledore just wanted us open to the idea, but we haven't given him out answer yet." Lily says, looking down to make sure this is correct, and receives a nod from James, agreeing with her completely. Neither had really thought about the meeting since then, the first week of school taking over their thoughts.

"But you'll do it? Why wouldn't you?" Sirius asks, receiving a glare from James.

"As much as I like to take Volde— He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, I need to think about this from a different point of view than a martyr." James made eye contact with Sirius, who apparently received the message he was trying to send, ducking his head down immediately, nodding.

Lily gave them both a confused look, "What do you mean, James?"

James looked back at her, the tops of his cheeks growing redder than the wind had already made them, "I'm not just thinking of me, Lils. We'd be in this together, and I don't know if that's something I'm willing to do."

Lily felt hurt, "You wouldn't want to do this together?"

James hurried to correct himself, "NO! I mean, I can't agree on my own! This wouldn't be a fight for me to run head first into, since you'd be there with me. And…" he lost some steam, also realizing his friends were surrounding them, listening to every word, "well, and I don't want to be part of something that could put risk to a future together."

Lily was shocked into silence, staring down at her boyfriend. Her wonderful, thoughtful, renowned prankster boyfriend, "Oh James," she sighed, not sure now what they were meant to do. The thought hadn't occurred to her that agreeing to help Dumbledore would essentially ruin a future life they could have.

"Is it really that serious?" Peter squeaked out, breaking Lily's focus on James. James nodded at his friend, sitting up to face them all head on.

"Dumbledore seemed to think so."

"Then we'll join you." Sirius's voice was more serious (no pun intended, though Lily refused to ever say the same to his face) than any of them had ever seen it. He was staring into James's eyes with determination. James met his gaze head on, their staring contest lasting a full minute before James nodded.

"James! You don't know that Dumbledore would even need him! Don't make him agree to something that could end up being dangerous." Lily pleaded, but one look at Sirius cemented her belief that Sirius would follow James, _especially_ if it was dangerous.

"If you and Lily do it, I'm doing it too." Sirius reiterates, including Lily in his stare his time, and she admits to herself she would be doing the same thing if their roles were reversed.

Remus didn't say anything, and neither did Peter, but Lily noticed Remus nod slightly at Sirius. And she realized Dumbledore might be receiving more than he bargained for.

… *** …

 **Sorry this was so late after the first chapter, but like I've said, this is my second story. And on top of school, it won't be fast coming. But, I've mapped out this whole story, and have ideas for the eventual sequel already :)**


End file.
